Give Me an Excuse to Celebrate
by The Author Challenger Muse
Summary: Part of the "Cousins a Couple Times Removed" universe. How did Dean, Amara and Azul celebrate the holidays? Did Dean ever think of Sam or Cas? Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years and Valentine's Day


**Give Me an Excuse to Celebrate**

Summary:

Part of the "Cousins a Couple Times Removed" universe. How did Dean, Amara and Azul celebrate the holidays? Did Dean ever think of Sam or Cas? Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years and Valentine's Day

Disclaimer:

I do not own anything from Supernatural or any songs/lyrics in this fic

* * *

Role-playing

The moment Dean walked into the hotel suite he froze at the sight before him.

Orange lights had been strung up on the walls, fake spider webs in some of the corners in the room complete with plastic spiders in them. there was also an orange table spread over the table and a plastic sheet which in the center of sat a big pumpkin with a set of different bladed knives. On the small table beside the couch was a plastic cauldron with a multitude of varied candy inside. The couch itself had a red silk sheet thrown over it. And lastly, on the desk was an oval shaped bucket of water with maybe a dozen apples floating inside.

"Oh my god." He stood there gaping at it; he'd only been gone thirty minutes!

"Happy Halloween Dean."

The hunter turned around to find that both Amara and Azul were actually dressed up.

The blonde had red streaks in her hair and was wearing some tight-looking, black, leather pants and a short sleeved, low cut black top with red sleeves and trimmings. Her nails were also painted red and her smile revealed fake vampire fangs.

Azul's black hair now held silver streaks. She wore a pair of tan pants that were shredded at the knees, a white long-sleeved shirt that had been shredded at the elbows and looked rather worn, so much so that it had holes in various places. Her grin revealed longer and sharper canines.

"Why are you dressed up like that? And why does it look like a Halloween store exploded in here?"

The werewolf rolled her eyes. "We're role-playing dummy, and obviously we decorated the room because we're going to celebrate Halloween."

He blinked. "Role-playing?"

Amarilla gave him a look. "You know, that thing when people pretend to be something they're not."

"Why would you want to celebrate Halloween?"

"Um, let's see," Zul said, pretending to think about it. "Because there's candy and it's the one time it's normal to role-play in public. Plus, it's also an excuse to party."

"Come on Dean, we even went out and bought you some clothes so you could be a cowboy," the grey-eyed woman almost whined.

Dean's eyes lit up but he tried to look calm. "A cowboy outfit?"

The pair grinned. Hook, line and sinker.

* * *

That night was one of the best Dean had ever had as the two hunters took him to a bar that had a mechanical bull and had used the iPod jack Sam had installed in the Impala to play the song "I Wanna Be a Cowboy Baby," on their way there which he was more than happy to learn the lyrics of from the two women. After that they'd went to a neighborhood where kids were trick or treating and Dean had watched his two friends scare a bunch of teenagers. "Why do you do that?" He asked, smiling.

"Teenagers want to be scared on Halloween and it's funny to see the look on some of the kids who think they're so bad ass," Azul answered.

Amara grinned. "I wouldn't be surprised if some of them peed in their pants."

Dean shook his head and questioned what was next.

After bobbing for apples, accidentally making the pumpkin explode (don't ask) and arguing over who got what piece of candy, the three of them settled down for a night of cheesy, old, black and white horror films.

All in all, Dean found himself in anticipation of next year.

* * *

The Runaway Turkey

Dean had never really celebrated Thanksgiving and had no thoughts of starting now. After all, between two brothers being trapped in Lucifer's cage and Castiel abandoning him, what was there to really be thankful for? Once again though, he was surprised when he opened the door to the suite and saw Azul bent over and chasing what he could swear was a turkey that appeared to be missing some feathers.

"I told you that you should've killed it before you started plucking," came the blonde's voice from the kitchen.

The blue-eyed woman stopped to catch her breath. "I swear I did kill it! The bloody bird just came back to life," she grumbled as she watched the turkey disappear behind the TV.

He blinked. "Why did you get a live turkey?"

Zul glanced up at him, then in the direction of the kitchen before looking back at him. "Mar bet me I couldn't turn a live turkey into a Thanksgiving dinner." Which was insulting because she could. It was killing the damn bird that always gave her trouble.

That, of course, brought him to his next question. "You guys celebrate Thanksgiving?"

"Dean, we'd celebrate every holiday there is if it didn't take up too much time from hunting and there wasn't so many of them." The black-haired woman informed him, eyes scanning the room. "Now where is that damned bird," she muttered to herself.

Not wanting to get between Azul and the turkey he turned around to leave, only to be stopped by Amarilla.

"Since you're going out again would you mind picking up some stuff?" She handed him a list before he had a chance to reply.

Dean scanned the list and nodded. It was just their basic hunting supplies. "Sure." He opened the door to leave but paused when he heard Mar speak again.

"Oh, and forget the store-made pie. Zul and I are making a couple from scratch," she told him.

He licked his lips at the thought of homemade pie and turned his head to flash her a grin. "Awesome."

* * *

When he got back his mouth was watering from the heavenly scent of freshly baked pie and his eyes widened at the food on the table. He'd never seen so much good food all in one place.

"I'm surprised you don't usually celebrate Thanksgiving Dean," the grey-eyed woman said as she set out some big paper plates. "I would've thought with your appetite it'd be your favorite holiday."

"It is now." He replied, his eyes still on the food.

Azul laughed.

And when Dean took his first bite of the homemade apple pie he groaned around the food in his mouth, "Ou guys are the best fends evar."

* * *

The Missing Mistletoe

He was ready this time. After celebrating Halloween and Thanksgiving he figured there was no way these two would pass up something as big as Christmas.

Azul and Amara went grocery shopping while Dean used the time to try to think of something to get them while simultaneously doing the laundry.

Then Dean and Zul went to pick up a tree and decorations.

After getting set up and organized in the kitchen Mar helped Dean start putting up the decorations while the blue-eyed woman started cooking. Once all this was done they all left to go Christmas shopping.

The green-eyed hunter got the gifts and returned as quickly as possible so he could wrap them before the other two got back and then proceeded to set up a spring of mistletoe over the door. He grinned to himself as he placed the presents under the tree. When those two came back he'd finally get his answer on whether or not they were together.

* * *

"Ha! Now you two _have_ to kiss," he told them excitedly. He was happy he hadn't missed their arrival during his trip to the bathroom.

The blonde raised a brow at him. "Why?"

"Because I hung mistletoe over the door," he replied, smug.

The woman sighed and slowly tilted her head to look up. "I don't see any mistletoe."

His face fell. "What?" The hunter looked up to see she was right. There was no mistletoe. He glanced back at them, eyes narrowing slightly. They had opened the door before he'd left the bathroom. Was it possible they had so quickly spotted and hidden it?

Azul stared at him through narrowed eyes. "You put mistletoe up to force us the kiss in front of you? We're not here to be your entertainment."

His eyes widened at the implication.

Amarilla gave him a look though the corner of her mouth twitched as if holding back a smile. "You sick fuck."

"What? No! That's not what I – it's Christmas!" Dean said, panicked. "It was just a joke ya know," he smiled and laughed nervously. "For the holidays."

They both stared at him for a moment longer before they started laughing.

"Just kidding Dean. We know you aren't that kind of douche bag," Amara said, slapping him so hard on the back that the hunter visibly winced.

After that though things relaxed as they ate dinner and stayed up until midnight to open presents.

Zul opened hers first. The one from the blonde ended up being dog tags. "Azul Materis. If found please contact Amara Lalopa at," she stopped, not bothering to read the phone number. She gave her companion an annoyed look. "Really?"

"Well you do tend to get lost when left alone."

Her blue eyes narrowed. "I happen to have an amazing sense of direction."

Dean snorted, causing the woman to glare at him.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing," he replied with a grin because Azul did have an amazing sense of direction…whenever they weren't in a city. "Why don't you open mine?"

She still didn't look happy but picked up his gift and began unwrapping it. Finding a non-descriptive box she stared at it curiously as she opened it and peered in before slamming it shut. "You are one sick son of a bitch."

"Yeah, well I figured every girl should have her toys," he said with a laughing grin.

"What is it?" Mar questioned, moving to open the box.

The dark-haired woman slapped her hand away. [Later.]

She gave her a curious look but didn't try again.

"Okay, so Amara I guess you're next," he said, pushing her presents toward her.

Amarilla ripped into the one from Dean without any sort of finase and opened the box. She blinked and almost casually closed the box. "Dean?"

"Yeah?" He grinned as Zul looked from the box to the blonde and back again.

She opened and closed her mouth a few times before frowning, "Do I even wanna know?"

"I just thought since you guys like role-playing and all," he answered cheekily.

Azul frowned, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Inside she was laughing her ass off. [Oh my god, he didn't!]

A mental sigh. [He did. A witch, a pirate wench…and an angel.]

An angel!? How hilarious was that gonna be in the future?

Mar rolled her eyes and picked up her second gift. She unwrapped this one more carefully, a snort escaping her as she read the words on the black tank. "I'm the Thing the Monsters Run From."

She shrugged, smiling when the grey-eyed woman glanced her way.

"Alright Dean, your turn," Amara said as the other woman pushed two presents toward him.

Dean opened the first present to find a jar that despite all appearances definitely wasn't empty. Upon shaking it he heard a liquid sloshing around inside. He frowned and glanced at Azul. "What is it?"

The blonde was staring at her in disbelief.

"It's protection against hellhounds. If you suspect you'll be running into some you should keep that with you. As a last resort you can throw that on yourself and they'll leave you alone. At least until you shower."

[You're giving him hellhound pee.] She mentally laughed.

[Shush, he doesn't need to know what it is.]

The green-eyed hunter stared at the jar. "Uh huh." Glancing back at her he questioned, "I don't want to know what this is, do I?"

Amara coughed to cover up her grin as Zul shook her head.

"But it works?"

"Yes." [At least logically it should.]

Dean ignored the grey-eyed hunter's snickering. Hey, if it really worked he didn't care what it was. The next present was from Amarilla but he didn't give her the pleasure of reading what the dog tags said out loud.

**Dean**

**Property of Castiel**

**If found please pray to**

**The Angel of Thursday**

"Seriously?" He asked the snickering blonde with a look. Even if he was found alone and unconscious by a stranger he doubted that someone would take the tags seriously.

"Ok, fine. Give them back; I'll have our numbers added to it."

Before he could decide whether or not he really would wear Azul spoke up.

"Hey, looks like you got one more present," she said, handing over the small gift.

He frowned but took it and unwrapped it. His green eyes widened. It was the mistletoe! Glancing at the two women he saw their confusion and informed them it was the mistletoe from before.

All three of them went quiet as they pondered how it had wrapped itself.

Mar broke the silence by humming the Twilight Zone theme.

* * *

The Count Down

"All hail – the new king in town," Azul sang.

"Young and old, gather 'round," Amara sang next.

"Black and white, red and green," they sang together as the bobbed their heads and swayed to the music from the radio.

"Come on Dean! Sing with us," Mar called.

"The funkiest man you've ever seen," the two women sang together again.

He sighed as Zul gave him a look, pretty much telling him that he better sing. "Fine, just not this song."

The dark-haired woman didn't waste time in changing the station and smirked at the song she found. "Alright Dean, here's your song."

At least he knew they wouldn't make fun of him for even knowing the lyrics to this.

_All the messed up things I do_

_Yeah I swear I'll make 'em up to you_

_Before you go and have enough_

_Just let me make it better_

_I'll try to measure up_

_I'll try to measure up to you_

_I'll make it up to you _

_But you don't care_

_You keep sticking around_

_While I'm acting a clown_

_You're bigger_

_Lalala_

_Cuz you're still here_

_Your feet stick to the ground_

_Despite how silly it sounds_

_You're bigger_

_Than me_

He felt something tight and uncomfortable twist in his stomach. This song reminded him of Cas and how the angel had stuck by him for so long even though he was probably the biggest screw up in the world. He had hoped after deciding not to stay with Lisa and Ben that he could make it up to the angel but Castiel had never appeared when he called and now he wondered if maybe something had happened to him. He snapped out of it to realize Amarilla and Azul were smiling at him. He frowned. "What?"

Zul sent him a knowing half-smirk. "Oh nothing. Just pondering on what would be the best place to set up some fireworks tonight."

* * *

They were crazy. Insane. Out of their minds. …Did they really do this every year? When they'd first told Dean they were going to buy some fireworks and to meet him here he hadn't thought they'd buy a whole box full. A third of it was various small TNT products like smoke bombs and such, the next third was made up of things that seemed to be a cross between a firework and the small products and the last third were various fireworks ranging from the size of a bottle of water to a two liter soda. It wasn't this that made him think they were crazy though. It was the fact they appeared to be measuring the distance between firecrackers to see if they could light one so it'd fly into another, set that one off which would go to another and well, they were measuring for twenty of them like that zigzagging across the field where they had also set up their fireworks. This was a recipe for disaster. Then to top it all off they'd dragged him off to sit in the very middle of all this chaos. God, he gulped. He was going to die. As they lit the first firecracker he couldn't help but tense.

They glanced at him in amusement.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

BANG!

And to his surprise their firecracker set up seemed to be working. One after the other they went off like clockwork but he jumped when he heard the fireworks where the first firecracker had went off started. After the second group of fireworks went off he relaxed enough to enjoy them, smiling as he recalled a time when he'd set off some with Sammy when they were kids.

* * *

A Lonely Valentine's Day

He didn't know what the two women had planned for Valentine's Day and he didn't care. Dean was not in the mood to put up with all this lovey-dovey stuff, not even if it was to pick up a girl. The sight of the decorations nearly made him scowl more than once. He even dreaded the idea that today might be the day Azul and Amarilla actually acted like a real couple. God help him if they started acting girly. When they had merely given both him and each other a simple box of chocolate and continued on with their day as if it wasn't a holiday he was relieved. That was until it became dark and they insisted on dragging him somewhere. He would deny it but he actually prayed that wherever they were going wouldn't be a Valentine's Day celebration type thing.

* * *

"I almost told you that I loved you!" Dean sang loudly. "Thank god I didn't cuz it woulda been a liiie!"

Azul and Amara were on either side of him, making sure he didn't fall as they made their way to their room.

"I say the damnedest things when you're on top of mee!"

The blue-eyed woman rolled her eyes while the blonde snickered.

"I almost told you that I loved you! I'm not the one that you want, not the one that you need! My love is like a fucking disease!"

"Dean, if you don't tone it down I'm going to go deaf." Zul told him. Singing was fine but singing so loudly in her ear was not.

He frowned, confused. "Death? I don't want you to go to Death."

"Remind me not to let him drink so much next year," she muttered to Mar. Then she added, "Unless Cas is there."

"Cas? Where's Cas?"

They tightened their hold as he tried to turn around to look for the angel.

"He's not here Dean," the grey-eyed woman informed him.

"Oh," he said, looking sad. "I miss Cas."

Azul gave him a sympathetic look. "Yeah, we know."

"I don't know what I did wrong. I keep calling but he just ignores me."

The two women shared a guilty look.

"Cas! Answer me you sonava bitch! Cas!"

They both winced at his volume but didn't shush him. And if he was sniffling as they lied him down on his bed neither of them mentioned it. And if they heard him mumbling Castiel's name in his sleep, they pretended they didn't. Their friend wasn't just mourning the loss of Sam this year, but Castiel.

* * *

Dean woke up the next morning, hung-over but relieved that Azul and Amara had stayed by him the whole night. If it was anyone else he'd throw a fit but as this wasn't the first time it'd happened, he knew the two wouldn't treat him any different. Unlike Sammy or Bobby they wouldn't keep an extra eye on him or try to talk to him about it. They kind of reminded him of Cas in that way, in that they'd just let him be but at the same time reassured him they were there. As he stared at himself in the mirror that morning he brushed away his tears and told himself that he wasn't alone. He had Amarilla and Azul.

* * *

**Coming Soon:**

The F Word

Summary:

Dean's relieved that Ambriel no longer seems to want to smite his brother but unfortunately the peace doesn't last long when Sammy uses the F word. Mentions of "Fairy is Fairly Inaccurate" and "Angel Shipping"


End file.
